The Little Things
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

Danny was scared and he was furious. Furious for two reasons: that Steve went along with this plan and that Jenna had betrayed them. Scared because he couldn't lose his friend, his partner; his brother. Oh, there was going to be a serious talk when Steve got back, a serious talk indeed that involves trips to a hostile environment and crazy dames.

"You think you salvaged anything?" He asked as he eyed the screen before him and the scattering, ever changing numbers of code. His hands clenched at his side, his stomach churning.

Kono nodded. "Yeah. I managed to recover a bunch of scattered data, including a couple pages from Bethany Morris's latest article, something called 'Lost Prisoner of Fate.'" She explained while bringing up all she had found.

"What's it about?" Chin asked, his eyes roaming over the article for any hint or clue that could be hidden there.

"Well, from what I could make out, it's, uh, about something called Operation Switchback." Kono explained confused, her eyes drifting from one member of her Ohana to another.

Danny frowned. "That sounds like a military op."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kono explained while bringing up the documents. "Look at this. It's part of an e-mail about a classified CIA file that like it's been 95% redacted."

Danny, Chin and Lori scanned the blacked out official document. Chin cast a look to Danny and then Kono. "Jenna was CIA. Maybe that's why Bethany went to see her."

Lori sighed and shook her head confused. "I checked in with Langley— they have no official record of an op with that name."

"No, no, they're lying." Danny explained frustrated.

"Of course they're lying, but the interesting thing was, when I asked them about it, they transferred me to a number in North Carolina." Lori explained before pausing, "JSOC headquarters. Which means Switchback was a joint CIA-Special Forces operation, so no way we're going to get intel on that."

Danny hummed slightly, a shrug really. There was one way that they could get answers, it's how they usually got answers for highly classified Intel. "Want to bet?"

"Where are you going?" Lori asked as Danny began to make his way out of the Five-0's Headquarters.

"To see Joe!" He yelled back, before quickening his pace.

The drive out to where he knew Joe was; was a long one. A long drive full of frustration as he kept trying to ring the man, but no, he had to be out in the middle of nowhere in a place that held no reception. He felt nauseous, his mind racing with all the things Steve was going through and even though Danny joked about him being an all-out Super SEAL, he knew that Steve could only handle so much.

As he came to a stop at the end of the trail that led up to where Joe would be with Wade; a curse on his lips as he stepped out into the slight drizzle and mud. It took him less than a minute to reach them, his breathing harsh as he interrupted the two of them arguing over something trivial. He tried to tune it out, he did but the familiarity stabbed him painfully in the chest.

"Hey, Joe! Would it kill you to stay in cell phone range?" He called out, gesturing to the sky as they came into view.

Joe turned towards Danny in surprise. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Listen, Joe, I need to know everything about a CIA-Special Forces joint operation called Switchback." Danny explained, watching as Joe looked towards Wade in surprise.

Wade sighed and turned towards Danny. "Uh, even if it rang a bell, I couldn't disclose anything about it."

"What's so important about this op?" He asked, turning his attention from Wade to Danny.

"I have no idea." Danny replied frustrated. "But a woman was murdered over it, and someone we used to work with might be involved now— Jenna Kaye."

"Well why don't you ask her about it?" Joe asked confused, why come to him if the woman they know knew about the Op.

"Yeah, I would, but, uh." Danny stammered while trying not to look at Joe, because he knew what his next statement will have to Steve's training officer, de facto uncle. "I can't because she's with Steve in North Korea."

Joe's brows raised in shock. "What?"

Danny looked down and sighed. "I think he's in trouble, Joe."

Wade cast his friend a look, signalling that he would help him find the information and if need be, help him bring back McGarrett. Joe sighed and nodded, clasping Danny's shoulder to steady him.

"Go back to the others, I'll find out all I can and make a few calls. If he's in danger we'll need to make a plan." He explained, pulling his hand back as the blonde sagged in relief.

"Thanks Joe, Wade. Give me a ring if you find out anything, I'll see you late." Williams replied grateful before making his way back to the car.

The two SEALS watched the Detective go, making sure he was out of earshot before turning back to another. Joe knew what to do and who to call but he knew it was not going to end pleasantly, especially not for Steve. Bedside's the fact that he's in North Korea; his contact was going to be pissed.

"Who are you going to call?" Wade asked, watching as his friend grimaced. "And what is putting that look on our face?"

"There's only one person, one team, I can call that will willingly help rescue Steve. It is the only call I can make on that part, maybe for the file as well." Joe explained still grimacing. "It's not going to end well, on all accounts. It's going to be a proverbial shitstorm."

Wade raised his brows. "What team?"

"Blackout." Joe replied with a sigh before pulling out his phone.

* * *

 **Author Note: Because I am nice, I will give you the first chapter only.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Two**

Danny paced and paced in his office, his heart racing and he kept the urge to vomit at bay. Joe said he'd find Intel on the Op and Danny had to trust the man on that and his word. He could see Kono pacing in her office, a scowl upon her face while Chin just stared at the screens.

He heart jumped as his phone rang, his body jerked forward and out of his office as he saw the name on his screen. "Hey, hey, it's Jenna. Get a trace up right now." He yelled towards Kono.

"Hey. Jenna, it's Danny. Where are you?" He asked, pacing a small line as he put his phone on loud. He gave Chin and Lori a look as sobbing filled the silent space.

 _"Danny... I'm sorry. I screwed up. I'm so sorry."_ Jenna's frightened voice cried out across the crackling line.

Danny felt his heart race in fear, his mind turning for the worst. "It's okay. It's okay. Just tell me, where is Steve?"

Jenna seemed to cry louder at the mention of Steve, causing all of Five-0 to stare at the phone in horror. _"It's Wo Fat. It's Wo Fat, Danny. He has him, and I led Steve right to him."_

"Is he alive?" He asked feeling numb, never tearing his eyes away from the ground and missing the anguished looks of the others. Kono typed faster, trying to lock onto the signal before it disappeared.

" _We're south of Kaesong— a town called..._ " Jenna tried to explain, cutting out into white noise.

"Town called what? Jenna, you broke up. Say it again. No, Jenna, I can't hear you. Where's Steve? Jenna, say it again. Jenna. _Jenna!_ _JENNA!"_ Danny yelled, praying to whatever deity he knew of that Steve was okay. He let out a scream of anger, hand s pressing firmly to his eyes before breathing out sharply and facing his team. "Keep looking and wait here, I'm going to see if the governor can help."

When Danny left the room Kono turned towards her cousin with tears in her eyes, she couldn't lock onto the location quick enough and now they don't know where Steve is. Chin opened his arms for her, wrapping them around her as she let out a shuddering sob. He wouldn't panic now, he'd be strong for the team and for Steve, and he just had to keep up his hope.

After a while Kono stepped back and leant against the door, Chin decided to pace while they waited. He was furious and terrified but if it was anyone that could survive North Korea, it would be Steve.

"The Governor has to do something." Lori uttered.

Chin shook his head in uncertainty. "I don't know. Steve went into North Korea on a completely unsanctioned personal mission."

"He thought he was helping a friend." Kono explained softly, exhausted.

Lori scoffed. "Some friend."

Chin spun around as the doors opened to reveal Joe. "Any word?"

"No, we're still waiting to hear if Danny can get the governor to help us," Lori replied with a sigh.

"You make any headway with the military?" Chin asked hopeful.

"A little, I'm waiting for a call. I did get some interesting Intel about Operation Switchback that could help us." Joe explained, he did ring his contact for Blackout's team member as it changed near monthly. The group was the elite of the elite and a team that was in and out, their name was based off the cases they worked, all redacted and blacked out.

Kono pushed herself off the wall and made her way towards Joe with hopeful eyes. "What'd you find out?"

"It was a CIA op into North Korea that went bad, resulted in the capture of one Officer Joshua Hirsch." The news had an instant reaction with Chin and Kono.

"That was Kaye's fiancé." Kono explained to both Lori and Joe.

"She took a leave from Five-O thinking he could be alive." Chin replied, a sigh escaping his lips in understanding now.

Joe nodded hopeful, the Intel he got was better than he hoped. "Seems a reporter named Bethany Morris was asking all about Operation Switchback, specifically about Officer Hirsch."

Lori frowned. "Why?"

"She claimed she had a source in South Korea that said he was alive. And since Jenna Kaye was listed as the Intel officer for the op..." he trailed off, looking at Chin.

It was slightly coming together for Chin and how Bethany was involved. "Bethany Morris went to see her to ask her about it."

"Okay, so how does this help us?" Lori demanded finally losing her patience; she was tired of the run around, the lack of information and being left out.

"Because the unredacted Switchback file details the location of a bunker just south of Kaesong, and it's suspected to be a cache for Wo Fat." Joe explained, the name slipping off his tongue sourly but connecting the dots for everyone.

Lori nodded and turned to the others in urgency. "Okay, Kaesong— isn't that where Kaye said she was when they got cut off?"

"Yeah." Kono confirmed.

Danny entered the headquarters feeling drained and sick. He had spent the last hour or so arguing with the governor about going to save Steve or organising something to get him out of there ASAP. "Um, well, we can forget it, because even if the Governor appealed to the State Department about launching a diplomatic mission, something like that could take weeks, maybe even months, to get approved."

The others felt fury at the words and worry, Steve won't last that long. Lori frowned once again, her stomach churning. "We don't have that kind of time."

Chin nodded in agreement. "Something needs to get done right now or Steve's as good as dead."

"So what do we do?" Kono asked, her eyes flickering from her cousin, Danny, Lori and then to Joe.

Joe went to reply before pausing as his phone began to ring, his hopes raising and then steeled himself as he saw the blocked number. "Joe White."

 _"I have my team; we'll be with you there was no doubt about that. Figure out the transport and send the location and all the information to the number I just sent. You and I will be having a long discussion on the way to North Korea, White."_ The female voice replied sharply across the phone, it had all the members of Five-0 on edge as they saw Joe cringe.

"I don't doubt you or your team L.F. You were the first person I tried to call, when you don't want to be found, you won't be. Steve's team members will be coming with us, I'll send you the location when it's organised." He replied seriously, the others recognising the SEAL voice when hearing one. Just over a year with McGarrett would do that to you.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before a sigh and a curse. " _Better warn them then, it's not going to be a pretty trip."_

"I will, I'll be in contact soon. It's good to hear from you Isabella, despite the circumstances." He replied, a little softer this time but the others could see his emotions well and wondered who exactly the woman was.

 _"I wish I could say the same..."_ Joe sighed as she hung up before facing the others. "Go home and pack, I'll send you the location in an hour or so. All will be explained then and only then, right now we have Steve to worry about. Time to bring him home."

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, people asked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Three**

Pain rippled up Steve's body as another fist impacted with his already fractured ribs. He wanted to succumb to the darkness that danced at the edge of his vision, but he ignores it and refuses to let it win. He could easily shove the pain of his body from his mind, but the emotional pain was worse.

Jenna, someone he considered a friend had betrayed him, led him directly to Wo Fat. Yes she did it to find her Fiancé, but she sold him out to the one Man who was responsible for so much pain in his life.

His body slumped tiredly as the man before him left, leaving him to dangle in the room alone. His head dipped low as he breathed through his mouth and out through his nose to regulate the pain.

 _That's it Stevie, in through the nose, out through the mouth… or vice versa… We'll be ready for our school marathon soon…_

His eyes clenching shut at the regret that churned in his stomach and knocked the wind from his lungs as his sister's voice echoed his head. She had been born five minutes before him but always looked after him and it was always her voice that got him through tough times. His eyes snapped to Jenna who sobbed in the corner and couldn't find himself to care at that moment, he knew that he was going to die here.

No one knew where they were exactly.

"I'm so so sorry." He whispered to the air as the face of his sister flickered across his vision, the older version of her. He hadn't seen her since she showed up at his bunkhouse heartbroken over her divorce. They of course fought and he had said some terrible things to her and vice versa, and he hadn't seen her since, not even at their father's funeral.

He wanted to make it right and now he may not be able to.

 **XX**

The Five-0 Team got out of the car as one, their hearts heavy and determined. Joe had messaged them an hour ago saying it was all planned and now here they stood.

Danny raised his brows as he took in the supplies. "Joe, what's with the medical supplies?"

"Can't go on a humanitarian mission to inoculate villagers in South Korea without the proper supplies," Joe explained, signing off the last of the forms that needed to make it official for their cover.

Danny had to give him that. "Ah. Humanitarian mission. Right."

"It was either that or say that we were a band heading over there to entertain the troops. So unless you play a mean bass..." Joe teased once he finished signing the last page, smirking at Steve's team as they laughed slightly, but still the weight was upon them.

He couldn't be happier for Steve, he found a purpose in life again; he found a family.

"So what happens when we hit the ground in Seoul?" Chin asked, his eyes roaming over the supplies and staying locked on Joe.

"We're on our own." He explained, picking up the black bag. "I'm going to need your badges and I.D.'s. The minute this plane leaves the ground, we're just civilians. That means no military supplies, fire support or friendlies in the area. If the mission is compromised, we go on escape and evade." He finishes, closing the bag once the others put their badges in there and placing it on top of the cargo.

"And in the unlikely event that we pull this off, we could be charged with espionage, face federal prosecution and prison time for what we are about to do. That is, of course, if any of us make it back. So if anyone wants to back out, now is the time. No shame in it. Go with God and wish us luck." He explained seriously, his eyes roaming over the determined faces of Steve's Ohana proud that he didn't see one bit of hesitance. "All right, that settles it, then. We come back with Steve, or we don't come back."

The team shared a look, one that they knew they wouldn't come back without their fearless leader. He was their Ohana, their brother and friend. After all, Ohana means no one gets left behind or forgotten and they would rather be jailed than let Wo Fat hurt Steve again.

The sound of squealing tires had them turning around in surprise as they watched Wade step out of the jeep with a few others ready for a mission.

"All right, who's ready to kick ass and take names?" Wade asked with a wide smile and clap of his hands. "Got room for a few members of SEAL Team 9 on this little, uh... what are you calling it?"

"Humanitarian mission." Joe supplied with a smirk.

Commanding Officer Wade Gutches simply raised his brows. "Right. That's what I thought. Load it up, ladies." He ordered his team before facing the others.

Danny turned to Joe confused. "Okay, uh, I thought we weren't gonna have any military backup."

"Yeah, I mean, won't you guys get in serious trouble for this?" Kono asked worried, them losing their career was one thing but them?

"Well, technically, uh, Team 9 had a few days of R and R coming, so we decided to do some sightseeing in Seoul." Wade supplied. "Last I checked, we owe Commander McGarrett and Five-O a favour. About a little mid-air rescue, as I recall."

"I also got a little more manpower than what you'd expect." Joe supplied, turning his eyes to Five-0 and then back to Wade who was staring at him with surprised eyes.

"I didn't think they'd come, it's nothing too serious our crew can't handle." Wade supplied, thoroughly confusing the others.

The sound of another car coming to a sudden stop had the team once again turning around in wariness. How many people did Steve have that owe him favours or Joe? They watched surprised as one hulk of a man jumped out of the driver's side before opening the back door with a wide grin.

Joe turned to Wade while the others were distracted. "This is personal for L.F. She pulled her team and got them ready for this, plus I'd rather…"

"Now, now Joe. The team was home, we've been home for about a month now." A saccharine voice called out amused, Danny and Chin both felt their brows raise as they took in the woman. She was about Danny's height, dressed in military grade armour, the stuff Steve had in the store rooms at HQ and loaded to the hilt with knives and other various weapons.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, to the Anon Reviewer who keeps flaming me, go screw yourself asshole, if my story is so OOC and all the other pathetic things you say then stop reading it and bugger off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Four**

Before anyone knew what had happened, the woman stepped forward and decked Joe across the face. "That is for being an asshole; I know _all_ your secrets Joe." She snapped before facing her brothers teem, the angry scowl washing away to a soft smile.

"I'm Bella and this is my team: Emmett McCarty, the best weapons and explosives expert you'll find on this side of the hemisphere. Next to him is Garrett, just Garrett, he's our eyes and ears everywhere. You want someone tailed without being spotted, he's your man. Then next to him are the Whitlock Brothers, Pete here is our spymaster, is one of the top hackers in the world and Jasper is our tracker and bird's eye view, also our Medic when needed..." Bella introduced, her boys giving cocky smirks or a mock bow at their introduction. "Alright Fellas, time for a little holiday to North Korea. MOVE OUT!"

"Wait, what just happened?" Danny asked, "Who the hell are they?"

Wade chuckled and slapped his hand on Joe's back. "That Detective Williams is the team called Blackout, they're who you send when the mission gets too tough to handle."

"What he means is we clean up the fuckups, we go in, get it done and get out." Emmett explained with a laugh as he lifted up one of the boxes with his toys easily. "This will literally be like a walk in the park for us, but this is important to the boss lady so we put our vacation on hold."

"Can we trust her— _them_?" Lori asked concerned, her eyes shifting over the new team members and then back to Joe. "She did also hit you for no reason."

Joe just smirked at her and chuckled. "Trust me; Isa is the last person to worry about when it comes to Steve."

"Hurry up Uncle Joe; we need to get the show on the road." Bella yelled out as they began to load the cargo, a hard smirk on her lips.

Wade blinked and turned to his friend in shock. "Did she just call you Uncle? Joe, how exactly do you know…?"

"On the plane, all of you. It'll be explained then, you'll get first row seats." Joe explained in a hurry before picking up his stuff and making his way onto the plane, smirking as Team 9 was glaring at Blackout.

Once everything was settled and done, everyone took their seats as the plane began to move. No one dared to talk, each doing their own thing. Five-0 switched their gazes from Blackout Team Members and then back to Joe, while Wade spoke to his boys. Bella had her head back and eyes closed, her body slumped in a comfortable position but Joe knew better. He knew that she was awake and listening closely, her hands stroking the two guns at her sides.

"You know kid I haven't done anything to warrant your wrath… well as of late." Joe supplied after a few hours of silence.

Bella didn't even bother to move as she snorted at the lie. "Oh so it's not you who's lying to my brother? I told you Joe, I know _all_ your secrets."

Danny watched with raised brows in confused silence, his eyes flickering to the now tense bodies of the newcomers and then to the relaxed pose of their leader. But it was the pose that struck him most of all, it was a pose he knew well and had seen it plenty of times, a string of curses left his lips and he tightened the harness.

"What are you doing brah?" Kono asked with raised brows and a smile.

"What am I doing? What am I doing?" He asked near hysterical. "I'm fastening my damn seatbelt, that's what I'm doing. If she has the same amount of bad luck our McGarrett has then I need to be strapped in tightly."

The deep booming laughter that filled the silence after Danny's panicked rant had them a little more on edge; it was a laugh full of mischief and that said it knew more than they thought.

"How is this funny, I'm not as accident prone as Steve." Bella replied with a mock look of outrage but inside she was surprised as all hell because no one has ever figured out who she was when it came to relating to Steve that quick. But then again, she read up on all the members of the Hawaii's fine taskforce and it really shouldn't have surprised her.

Jasper snorted from his resting place at the end. "That time in Bali."

"Or China." Peter replied in his thick drawl, never taking his eyes away from the screen in front of him.

Garrett looked up from his book with a frown, his blue eyes narrowing as Bella went to object. Nothing had gone wrong, they weren't hurt or killed, and she did _not_ have the same bad luck as her brother perse when it came to missions and getting hurt.

"Your foray into Korea too, took us two weeks to find you. Then there was Paraná River, we were stuck in Paraguay for a week. Emmett nearly missed his wedding, love." Garrett exclaimed blandly before going back to his book, smirking as Bella threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Mutiny, this is mutiny and I can have you all court-martialled." Bella teased to her team before turning her attention back to her brother's partner. "How'd you know Steve and I were related?"

Danny raised his brows and chuckled. "You have the exact same 'I'm pretending to sleep but really freaking out' pose. Two years I've been Steve's partner, he's very predictable and readable no matter how much he denies it." He turned his attention to Joe now. "Now I see what you meant."

"I'm Danny; this is Chin, Kono and Lori." He stated, gesturing to his small Ohana.

"I know who you all are. I'm thankful that Steve has a small family like you. I've been worried about him, since the Mom Incident and then Dad, he needed a family and as much as I wish that I could give that to him…" Bella trailed off pained, leaning into Emmett as he brought her into a hug.

Wade raised his brows at Joe who simply shrugged, now he understood how Joe knew the Blackout team members. No one but a select few knew their real names, always referring them to their Ops names. Little Foot, Boomer, Nomad, Electric and Mastermind… hell you were even lucky to just go on an Op with one of them or get given a nickname. They didn't trust anyone but their team and a handful of people, if you're on that list then you're forever on that list until you fuck up, they'd go to hell and back for you.

Wade wondered how Steve or Joe got on that list, now he knew… They were family.

* * *

 **Author Note: Well I am glad some of you are enjoying this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Five**

"Why weren't you there for Steve? I didn't even know he had another sister." Kono asked after an hour of tense silence, wincing as she realised how bad that sounded.

"When Mom happened and Dad sent us off to the mainland, I left to Uncle Charlie's – Mom's brother – and joined the Marines. Steve never really forgave me for that, we made a promise and to him I broke it. He joined the Navy of course and well… We argued a lot, he said some things that hurt me and I said some things I swore to never use against him." Bella explained tiredly. "Last I saw him was about five years ago when…"

"When her bastard of a husband cheated on her with a supermodel." Peter supplied with a scowl the same time Garrett grunted his answer. "With my ex-missus' sister, the wench."

"…when that happened— Steve and I fought. He doesn't know about this." She gestured to herself and then her team. "He was worried enough when he found out I was doing field work even though I'm the eldest."

"Eldest?" Chin asked with a grin, he knew that John had another daughter but he also knew that she was not to be mentioned to both McGarrett's. He had asked Steve a while back how she was going but earned a violent cringe that Chin knew Steve didn't realise he did, so he didn't mention her again.

Bella raised her brows towards Chin. "Don't think I don't know you know Kelly. But yes, Steve and I are twins, fraternal of course, I'm five minutes older."

The sudden light atmosphere turned serious when the smile disappeared from Bella's face and her eyes turned towards Joe. The Blackout Team sensing their leader's sudden change of mood jolted to alertness, not that they were before but now it was mission run down time. This wasn't a holiday, it was a mission and a mission they had no clue about beyond going to get Steve.

"Tell me about everything, I want to know how Steve ended up in this mess." Isabella demanded her voice sharp and full of authority.

The team members shared a look before each beginning the tale, they explained to her all they knew from Danny's first meetings, the investigations and then everything after that. They watched with each tale as Bella's face grew darker and darker to the point that it concerned all but knew her on board.

"When we find Steve and he is safe, I am personally placing a bullet in Wo Fats head." Bella snarled viciously, jumping to her feet and moving towards the back of the plane. She knew all about Wo Fat, being under his radar was good for somethings but she didn't know about his hatred for her brother.

"It's your turn." Emmett muttered after a few minutes of silence towards Jasper.

Jasper groaned and got to his feet, placing his Stetson on his seat and saying a quick prayer before he faced his brother. "Tell Angela that I love her."

"Stop being a drama queen bro, she's not gonna' bite… much." Peter chuckled before frowning at the information on his screen. He had been looking since they got on the plane for the location where they were keeping Steve and the woman who had lured him there with no such luck, but dread began to pool in the pit of his stomach when he seemed to be looking at a familiar looking landscape and cast his brother a look.

 _"I think I found the location."_ He drawled out softly so only Jasper and Garrett could hear. " _It's the same bunker we found her."_

Jasper cursed and sighed before steeling himself, pausing when the members of Team 9 snickered at him. "I wouldn't be laughin' if I were you Navy boy, Lil' Darlin's got a mean right hook and we've seen her take out ten of ya'll before at a bar— in heels."

The Seal team snapped their mouths shut as they watched the Texan walk to the back of the plane and the nods of confirmation from the rest of the Blackout members. Sure they'd take the piss out of them for fearing a 5'5 woman but they knew how the Marines were, especially for women. She'd have to be tough to get her own team, especially if the team was Blackout.

Jasper raised his brows and stepped back a little as he made his way to the end to see his sister for all intents and purposes talking with her brother's partner and not in a vicious battle of wits. With a soft smile he stepped back once again and took the seat at the end just in case she did need to vent and lose her cool, he'd let the man deal with it for now.

"My brother's suffered enough dammit." Bella hissed before slumping tiredly against the medical crates and sliding down to sit.

Danny hummed and decided to join her, trying not to think about the fact he was now unharnessed in a plane that was getting smaller and smaller to him.

"I agree with you." Danny replied. "He's better than what he was but this case, working on finding out everything and tracking Wo Fat? It's making him shut down again."

Bella smacked her head against the crates, fury building in her chest once again. "I know what he's looking for and I really wish Steve would leave the past where it belongs. I've been down this rabbit hole and it's not a good one, but he deserves to know… so when he's better and safe, I'll tell him and then go pop some caps in someone's ass."

"Really, did you just say pop some caps in someone's ass?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Why, is my gangsta' not good enough for you Jersey?" Bella asked in a mock New Yorker accent that had two reactions, a loud laugh from Danny and raised brows from Jasper.

With a sigh Jasper got to his feet again, his back tense as he realised that he would have to be the one to break the news to her about Steve's whereabouts. His eyes flickered to the two before setting his face into a mask, one that alerted Bella immediately.

"I need to speak to Little Foot, Jersey." Jasper drawled out, letting his sister know that he had heard her and it was now official.

Bella raised her brows and got to her feet, pulling Danny up with her and giving him an amused apologetic smile. "Welcome to the List Jersey, we'll be back soon." When Danny was back to his seat Bella turned to Jasper with a hard face. "Report Mastermind."

"Pete found the location, I figured Lieutenant Commander White already knew – or has the information to track it – but we got the exact location and you're not going to like it Captain." He reported before closing his eyes. "It's the same place we found you.

* * *

 **Author Note: *grins***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Six**

Steve stared listlessly at the floor, he no longer felt cold and his arms no longer burned from supporting his weight. In fact the only thing that hurt was the emotional pain and betrayal. He asked her Jenna why and she gave him some romantic spin, she just wanted her fiancé back.

His eyes slipped shut once more, a sigh escaping his lips.

"You said you were sorry before," Jenna brought up softly, keeping her eyes downcast from Steve's. She just had to wait for the right moment to give him the pin from her husband's knee, she just had to stall for time so the Five-0 team could come or send help.

Steve didn't even bother to open his eyes. "To my sister. I was saying sorry to my sister Sabel."

"I thought your sister's name was Mary." Jenna replied softly, curling tighter around herself to get warm.

"I have another sister. I promised myself I'd make it up to her and now…" He trailed off, moving his bound hand to gesture to everything. "She'll drag me from my grave and kill me herself."

Jenna huffed a pained laugh, her body cold and in pain from her own grief. "She is older then?"

"…yeah." He replied his eyes downcast once more.

 _Steve! Steve! Look, it's a starfish! SABEL!_

 _I'll always be there baby brother… SABEL… remember that…_

 _TRAITOR…I don't want to go Steve but I can't… I need to go.._

 _STAY WITH ME! ... I can't Stevie._

 _Please Steve… just… I HATE YOU._

 _Bella?... I don't know what to do Stevie… he broke my heart, he… I loved him…_

 _THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS!_

 _…goodbye then Steven…._

A cry escaped his lips as he was jolted out of his memory with white hot agony, his muscles convulsed with the electric current, his jaw locked and heart stuttering. When the pain left, his whole body quivered and his eyes locked onto Wo Fat's.

 **XX**

The transport truck shook violently with every bump in the road of Saju.

"I've been looking over the old Op and its files before looking at the satellite images, we know where we're going but it'll be a little tricky. Last time we were here there wasn't so much foot traffic and the latest thermal imaging say now there is." Peter explained to the others while he got his gear ready.

Lori frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Well it's like this Suga', activity in an area where there shouldn't be any activity, and border crossings where there shouldn't be border crossings." Jasper drawled out. "All on foot, all in the last 24 hours."

Danny didn't like the sound of this but he knew it was good news as well. "You think it's Wo Fat's people."

"Electric is never wrong, but we'd bet our lives on it." Joe explained honestly, he had seen the images that Electric had pulled up and agreed with their assessment Wade too.

"Thing is, there's no roads in. The quickest way to this compound's by helo." Gutches explained, glancing at the others.

"Anyone know where we can find one of those?" Lori asked with a sigh, slightly annoyed and worried.

Chin huffed a laugh. "Yeah, along with a few automatic weapons?"

Emmett laughed and slapped the man on his back. "The weapons we have Laule'a Honu, plenty of them and my babies."

"Are you kidding me right now Boomer? Are you saying you have explosives in that box on this forsaken bumpy ride?" Garrett demanded before moving away from said box and to the back of the truck. Emmett just grinned and waggled his brows before unlatching the weapons box and flipping it up.

Kono leant towards her cousin who was staring at 'Boomer' with a slightly horrified look upon his face. "You okay Cuz?"

"He called me Happy Turtle." Chin stated slowly still in shock causing Kono, Danny and Bella to chuckle.

"Sorry 'bout that, means he likes you Laule'a Honu." Bella explained with a smirk before kicking out her foot and connecting it with Emmett's knee. "You know the rule, no explosives in the truck it makes Nomad nervous."

"One time! It was one time!" Emmett shouted back.

"Guys, this doesn't help, we still need to find transport there." Lori interrupted with a scowl and Bella still instantly disliked her. Oh, she knew all about Lori, knew that she wasn't chosen for the team but placed there as a punishment by the Governor.

"I know a guy." Joe replied with a smirk.

Danny raised his brows. "What guy?"

 **XX**

Bella let out a grunt as she pulled on the borrowed dress, it was ugly as all hell but at least it covered her gear since she didn't want to take it off and she also didn't want to upset the locals.

"Say a word Jersey, I dare you." She grunted out as she saw the smirk. Danny raised his hands, the smirk still on his lips, chuckling as she mock swung at him.

Joe sighed and turned towards them. "Are you kids going to behave or do I have to send you back to the truck?"

"We'll be good." The both replied in sync before laughing hysterically. Joe simply sighed and pushed open the door to the small run down bar, he waited until Bella was inside before scanning the area and making his way towards Frank who seemed not to have moved since he was last here.

"As I live and drink." Frank slurred out while greeting his friend. "Funky Joe White."

"It's good to see you, Frank." Joe greeted, giving the man a quick embrace.

Danny raised his brows at that. "Funky Joe?"

"What, no hello for me Frank?" Bella asked with a slight put out voice causing the elder veteran to turn and face her with a surprised smile, pushing Joe and Danny out of the way to greet her.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you for a long time Little Foot, take a seat and tell me why you and Joe are here." Frank stated, pulling out the chair for Bella to sit in, Danny moving to stand at her back.

"Frank, this is Danny Williams, friend of mine." Bella introduces, gesturing to him with her head.

"Pleasure. Drink?" Frank asked while pouring three shots.

Danny shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm a... I'm more of a margarita guy myself."

"Can't argue with you there. Sit down." Frank chuckled, gesturing for Joe to take the free chair.

Joe sat and smirked at his long-time friend, "I would ask how you're doing, Frank, but I see you haven't moved in 15 years."

The smile was honest, slightly buzzed and confused. "Hell, what brings you to this neck of the forest?"

"Business, unfortunately." Joe replied seriously. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to collect on our debt."

"Come on. 14 years? Got to be some kind of statute of limitations on that." Frank asked as he threw back a shot, a slight hysterical laughter of disbelief on his lips.

Bella leant forward then, the smile dropping from hers and replaced with a hard serious frown. "Frank, we're going to need Tangerine again."

Frank raised his brows before frowning himself, he could see this was serious and he could see that Joe and Danny had no clue about why she was asking for Tangerine again but instead of her asking for it last time it was one of her Team Members, Mastermind.

With a sigh he leant back into his chair. "Where to?"

Bella cast a look towards Joe and Danny before facing Frank once more. "Same drop off. I got a man in trouble..."

"Alright." Frank agreed pouring another drink and raising his glass, Joe and Bella doing the same. "Tangerine it is."

* * *

 **Author Note: *grins***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Seven**

After they threw back the shot Joe and Frank went a head while Danny and Bella followed, she had told her team to take them back to Franks where they found him last time and that she would meet them all there, but not to go past the gates in case it was booby trapped and she didn't want Emmett to get explosive happy.

"Are you going to explain the again part?" Danny asked with raised brows, earning a smirk from the woman and then a sigh.

"I was doing a mission with Nomad and we got separated, the next thing I knew I was hanging from the roof of a bunker. I can't remember much of that time only that Wo Fat was there and asking me questions, telling me things and pain. My team found me two weeks later in the same place we're going." She explained softly with a grimace. "They tried finding him but they couldn't, we looked and then we had other missions to deal with. The bunker has seemed empty since then, until now."

Danny felt his heart clench painfully in his chest and snapped his head around to stare at her gobsmacked, it was then that he saw the smattering of tiny white scars across her neck and jaw that made the tattoo under her ear and framed her jaw stand out. But it was the jagged red wound that peaked out from her collar and up the side of her neck that stood out the most. He decided not to ask or point out and received a thankful smile in return.

"Oh the whole team is here again. Good to see you Boomer, Nomad, Electric and Mastermind, same circumstances again I see." Frank greeted not even bothering to stop as he began to lead them all towards Tangerine. He knew this was important for both Blackout _and_ Joe to be here so there was no use for pleasantries.

When the helicopter came into view Danny and the Five-0 team became worried. "This is Tangerine?"

While the others sorted out and bantered about Tangerine, Bella pulled Peter to the side and towards the house where he could set up. "I need you here with one of the others; you can give us help using the satellite."

"Are you doin' okay Darlin'? This can't be easy for you and don' be giving me the 'I'm Fine' excuse." Peter asked as he placed his computer down on the only sturdy table out on the deck.

Bella felt her body stiffen, her head jerking back and away as pain and memories she didn't wish to relive shoved their way to the forefront of her mind.

 _"What is Shelburne! Where is it?" Wo Fat demanded._

 _"I don't know!" She screamed as the electric current ran through her body, followed by the crack of a whip and burn on her back._

 _"TELL ME! Your father is looking and now your brother, you must know!" He screamed once more, sending a torrent of hits to her abdomen._

 _A cry escaped her lips, a haze as she felt something break. "I don't know…"_

"WHAT DID YOU DO? Bella!" The yell was sharp and Bella found herself staring into the stormy blue eyes of Detective Williams. She could hear the others around her arguing, Jasper's voice louder than Danny's as he tried to get her attention and make sure the Five-0 team and Team 9 were far back.

"What happened?" She asked softly, watching as the concern washed away into relief, the scent of sweat and a hint of something that made her think of home as her face buried itself into the crook of Danny's neck.

"Back up!" Jasper ordered, causing the others to step away from her space. "Get your gear together and we move out in ten! Jersey, get her to calm down, she seems to trust you the most at the moment."

Bella dared not to say another word and let Danny manipulate her into a more comfortable position, one hand on her lower back and the other holding her firmly to him at the base of her neck, his warmth burning her pleasantly. Danny on the other hand was worried, he had watched while the others bantered as Bella and Peter or Electric uttered, he watched as the spoke and then he watched as she paled before collapsing.

He didn't know why he was so worried, why he was paying close attention to her or felt pulled towards her but he tried to convince himself it was because she was his best friend's sister, but a little voice screamed loudly that wasn't it. He was surprised when she lashed out at Peter, eyes wide and delirious, a look he knew too well and has dealt with before, she was reliving something painful and everyone was the enemy. That's why he and everyone else were surprised when she allowed him to calm her.

Oh, but he was pissed off at whatever Electric said that set her off.

"What happened?" She asked again, ignoring the shiver that ran down Danny's spine as her lips brushed against his neck.

 _Now was not the time Danno_ … he chastised himself.

"You collapsed, strain. We'll get Steven back, he'll be fine, worse for wear but fine and then we have the wonderful task of keeping him in the hospital." Danny explained just as soft, smiling as he heard the small huff of laughter. "Doing better?"

"Yes thank you, we better get ready so I can get my brother back and take out my stress and anger on assholes." Bella grunted while pulling back, Danny nodded and gave her a bright smile before getting to his feet and pulling her with him.

Emmett smiled softly from the edge of the helicopter a big grin on his face. "You two comin' or not?"

Bella shook her head as she saw Danny open his mouth to reply. "If you say we're coming he'll make a rude joke. Let's go Jersey; Boomer gets an itch when we go to war."

* * *

 **Author Note: dunn dun duuuuun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Eight**

The sudden clack of a gun had Steve jerking awake, his eyes shooting to Jenna in horror. Her eyes were blown wide in surprise, a trail of blood escaping the corner of her mouth as her hands clutched at her chest, red seeping through her fingers.

"NO!" He screamed, thrashing from his dangling place as he snarled and cursed at Wo Fat! He may have felt betrayed by Jenna but she didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve a slow death to two gunshot wounds to her abdomen.

A cry of pain escaped his lips as he felt the jolt of electricity once more, Wo Fat staring at him blandly. "Tell me about Shelburne."

"I don't...Ah— I don't know what the hell Shelburne is, okay?" He screamed, panting heavily.

Wo Fat didn't believe him; his father had researched consistently on the matter. "Your father spent a great deal of time investigating the meaning of Shelburne. I can't imagine he didn't share any of his findings with you."

"You're wasting your time." Steve groaned out, pushing the pain away the best he could but everything hurt.

"Pity, your sister said the same thing." That got Steve's attention immediately and Wo Fat smiled as he saw the horror and fury behind his eyes.

" _Sabel?_ Isabella doesn't know anything about Shelburne! She hadn't spoken to our father in years!" Steven yelled, shaking furiously and struggled once more with the little energy he had left. Wo Fat nodded and grinned once more while rolling up the sleeves of his button down.

"She told me that as well, I was impressed that she was able to stay under my radar for this long. She was stronger than you; she was here in this very spot for two weeks." He explained, not telling his prisoner that she had been rescued before he could kill her, but he wasn't about to say she was alive either.

Steve felt his heart drop in horror, his chest heaving as anguish and disbelief warred within him for the dominant emotion. His sister, his strong, beautiful sister couldn't have been here… couldn't be dead. No, he refused to believe it, she can't… " _No."_

"Yes." Wo Fat corrected, turning his back upon Steve as the door burst open.

The grief nearly tore apart Steve, why did no one tell him his sister was missing for two weeks? _Because you never answered her calls or cared about what happened after the last time you argued with her. Still hung up on the things she said and pointed out…_ His treacherous mind whispered and it sapped the last of his energy to free himself or pay attention to the arguing before him.

At least all of it, he could hear that they found Jenna's satellite phone and that help may be on its way if they were able to track the location. His team would find them if she was able to reach one of them, there was no doubt about that but he didn't know if he wanted to be if his sister, his twin, was gone and no one came for her like Jenna's fiancé.

"They could have gotten a trace. Prepare the men. We're moving." Wo Fat ordered, turning his eyes angrily back to Steve McGarrett.

Steve laughed and spat out the mouthful of blood as Wo Fat hit him again and again in his anger, the laugh was slightly manic in sound as he watched Wo Fat leave in a furious calm rage. "We're getting on a plane in one hour, and you're taking me to Shelburne."

 **XX**

The helicopter roared loudly as they made their way to the destination, the wind ripping through and chilling them to the bone. The Five-0 team were the only ones nervous, unsure on what to do and how to do it while trying to keep feeling in their fingers.

"All right, listen up. This compound is basically a bunker surrounded by tunnels. Frank's gonna insert us six clicks to the south." Wade informed them over the wind, his boys knew what to do, Blackout as well but not the others.

"Alright Ladies!" Bella called loudly from her spot on the floor next to Danny, Emmett on the other side with one foot on the skid. "Frank will circle the LZ with Agent Weston and provide cover fire for the extraction."

Garrett nodded and locked his eyes on the civilians before cocking his gun. "You make contact with any opposition, eliminate the threat."

"Any questions?" Joe asked, looking at all of them. "None, good! Here we go!"

Isabella, Garrett and Emmett jumped off before the helicopter even touched the ground, Jasper and Team 9 joining them. The field was clear, the route forwards free of explosions and Bella waited until the last member of their extraction team was past the trail before following, her eyes sharp as she scanned the forest for any kind of danger. She knew Jasper and Garrett had pushed off in a sprint before the others once they reached the forest.

"Check in Mastermind." She ordered over the comm's, giving Danny a nod as he slowed down to her side and made sure she was covered.

 _"Routes clear, no sign of anyone."_ Mastermind replied, Danny and Chin both were surprised to hear it when they saw that no one else but Boomer did. Their eyes sweeping across the crew and realising that Nomad and Mastermind were completely gone, they didn't even see them leave.

 _"I'm near our destination Little Foot."_ Nomad piped up across the comm line and they could clearly hear something was wrong. " _You better hurry; you're not going to like this."_

 _"There are more heat signatures than an hour ago."_ Electric's voice explained.

"Kono?" Chin called, more of a question to confirm what they were saying.

 _"He's right Chin, there are more heat signatures than before maybe double the amount, be careful."_ She replied worried.

The group instantly picked up pace, Bella sprinting to the front of the line, avoiding every fallen branch and tree like a pro to reach Emmett who was heading the team with Wade and Joe. "We have a problem."

Wade raised his hand to halt the others and turned towards Little Foot, her brows pulled down into a frown. "What's the problem?"

"We have more Deadlies than expected ahead. It's been confirmed by three of my team and Kono." Isabella explained, her hand clutching her gun tightly. She needed to go and get her brother but she had to control her impulse to charge head first into danger as she's prone to do. She didn't want to risk his life if he was still there and she hoped he was still there and not somewhere else.

* * *

 **Author Note: Slowly getting there!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Nine**

Everyone waited for what was to be done now that they had new information, the majority of eyes went to Joe while Emmett's and Danny's went to Bella. She clenched her jaw shut and shook her head, her eyes shifting to Joe and decided to let him deal with it. If she did then she's be rushing in and possibly getting people hurt.

"We split up, come at all angles and take as many out as we can silently." Joe inputted, earning a few nods, surround them and then cut them all off.

Emmett smirked. "I dibs Laule'a Honu."

Danny snorted and nudged his shoulder into Chins as he heard this, a wide smirk on his lips. Chin just groaned softly, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope." Emmett replied immediately as he came to their side. "You're one of us now, welcome to the list."

"Be… uh… Little Foot said that to me on the plane, what is the List exactly?" Danny asked and this time it was one of the Seal Team 9 members that replied.

"Blackout is a team that anyone will kill to be on, or try to get on their good side. You're lucky if you even get to go on an op with them, even more so when they give you a name. There are only a handful of people on the list of people Blackout will drop all for and you and him are on it." He explained, jutting his chin out to both of them.

 _"We're the elite of the elite Jersey, immunity to all crimes and all that fall under us to a degree."_ Mastermind drawled across the line.

 _"No killing Civilians, no terrorist plots or high spotlight crimes. We go in, do our job by any means necessary and force, then get out."_ Electric replied back, shifting his eyes over to Kono who had her brows raised high.

"I'm still lost on the list." Danny replied with a frown.

Bella let out a laugh as she made her way to his side, the teams already split and she didn't know what to think that they all paired up and left her with Jersey. "Put it this way Jersey, if you're ever in danger– call us. If you need an emergency e-vac, then call us. If you need information on someone, we're the people to call. No matter where we are, we'll pull strings to do it. Now move out ladies!" She barked, her patience snapping.

Everyone began to make their way to their spots, leaving enough gaps to between that if someone should escape or need help then the others weren't far away. Danny stayed just behind Bella, as usual he was the backup, but for this he didn't mind.

"How good are you at shooting?" Bella asked softly as they paused at the edge of the covering trees, her eyes locked on the five men staggered across the small open field between her and the bunker door.

"Decent, we all are but Kono is our sniper." Danny replied before blinking as Bella withdrew her hand gun and held it out for him to take. "What's this for?"

"The rifles have more of a clack to them, this is silent, I need you to take the shot if they draw on me." She explained before cracking her neck and placing the strap of her own automatic rifle Danny's shoulder.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Danny hissed furiously, his hand grasping her arm tightly as she went to move forward. The smirk he received in reply made him curse silently as it was a reflection of Steve's when he was about to do something stupid.

" _You wait for us boss, so help me if I have to patch you up as well…"_ Jasper drawled off as he picked up the conversation.

"Nah, I need to release some pent up frustrations." She chuckled before giving Danny a wink and pushed herself out of the shrubbery. She pushed her legs as fast as they could go before jumping just as they turned; a smirk graced her face as she wrapped the free leg around the assholes throat and twisted, bringing the asshole down with her. She loved the flying scissor throw; it was painful and quick but stunned them enough for her to kill them with a bullet to the head or a dagger.

She would have to remember to thank Demetri when she saw him next for teaching her it.

Bella could hear the sound of admiration from a few people as she got up and did a tornado kick to another while shooting another as she spun back up, though she wasn't fast enough to miss the bullet grazing her ribcage.

"Son of a…" She grunted before dropping to the ground as another opponent charged at her, her head jerking back in thanks as she heard the familiar hiss of a silencer before getting up in one swift move. Her eyes scanned the area quickly after hearing the loud pops of an automatic weapon and thankfully spotted no one but her own team and the others.

"Are you hurt?" Jasper demanded as he came to her side, his eyes roaming over her form.

Bella jerked her head and moved towards the door. "Not now."

"She has a point; this is what we are going to do. Wade and I will go first, then Mastermind and Boomer, the rest follow in and clear the rooms from the door outwards until we find Steve." Joe instructed while moving to the front position, when he had received nods by all there he cast a glance to Wade who was already ready to go.

Danny stepped into line with Bella, his eyes going to the red that was staining the stark grey brick that was the bunker wall entry and down to her side with worry. He'd rant and rave when the mission was done and Steve was safe, right now he didn't know who or what was waiting for them in the bunker.

"Clear!" The words rung out from many as the two along with Joe made their way down to the back, the last room at the end before Danny felt his heart clench and grief well up in him as his eyes find Jenna.

"It's Jenna." He supplied to those in the room and to those who could hear over the comm. Bella stayed at the door as a guard, her heart hammering in her chest, she couldn't look in the room that she too was held in. It was bad enough that she could smell the familiar haunting bite of sweat, fear and blood that mixed with the damp walls of the bunker.

"She's still warm." Joe muttered as he felt for a pulse. "They couldn't have left that long ago. Come on. We got to find Steve."

* * *

 **Author Note: *gasp* and Ooops, I forgot to update...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Ten**

Bella could hear the familiar white noise of comm chatter in her ear as she made her way back outside of the bunker but unable to register the words being said.

 _"Guys, we've got eyes on the convoy. They're a mile northwest of your position, headed deeper in country."_ Lori's voice jerked her back into the conscious world, though she knew she was up and moving Bella could not recall how she got outside.

"Try to slow them down. We got to move." Joe yelled loudly over the comms before gesturing to the others to move on, they don't have much time.

Jasper, Emmett and Garrett fell back in line with their leader, pushing Danny to Chin's side, the three men boxing them while the others got ready for whatever they were using as a decoy. They knew Bella got hurt, they saw the blood dripping and the smears on the walls of the bunker but the boys also knew that she wasn't taking the flashbacks of her two weeks in hell well either.

"Rosie is going to kick my ass." Emmett muttered as he eyed Bella again. "I'm gonna be sleeping on the couch for a week."

Garrett snorted. "I'll be camping outside or at Little Foot's, Mastermind and maybe Electric will be joining me."

"You wish." Bella grunted. "You'll get your comfy beds and I'll have Drill Sergeant Rosalie on my ass. That woman will be at my home day and night when she finishes sifts at Trippler till my stitches come out."

"Wait…" Chin stated, his steps faltering slightly. "Is this Rosalie Hale you're talking about?"

"You know my wife?" Emmett asked with wide eyes and no more than a whisper as they come to a stop near the road.

"Boomer, you're up." Bella interrupted as one of Seal Team 9 pulled the car to a stop on the side. Emmett grinned and cracked his fingers as he jumped down the slight slope and bent down grasping the bottom of the car before lifting with a grunt.

The others watched in a mix of amused bafflement as the brute lifted the car with little to no strain or asking for assistance before grinning and placed a small plastic device on the under carriage and diving out of the way. Everyone jerked in surprise as the plastic device, they now realised was a bomb, exploded and set the car on flames.

"A little warning would have been nice." Wade grunted as he shook off the dirt from his barrel dive into the shrubbery.

All conversation halts as the familiar sound of an explosion and destruction reach their ears. Joe positions everyone and they wait, this was the only road in and only road out, and so they would wait for the convoy and hope that Steve was with them. Jasper placed his hand at the base of Bella's back, just below her armour, and pressed hard once and then three times quickly; code that he was going to be her back up before signing to Garrett to get ready.

When the team first began to be created by Bella's commander Marcus, back when the team was eight instead of five and many disaster attempts later as they all clashed and were brought in from different branches of defence, Bella had sat their asses down and began to make plans of communication.

It was Benjamin who had decided to use sign language as a long distance communication than Comms. It took a bit to learn all their nations sign languages and mishmashed it into one of their own creation, it was also Benjamin who came up with their Team Tattoo. It was Demetri who had trained them all in various forms of fighting and it was Zafrina who had taught them the languages they needed to know.

By the third year of being together, they were a well-oiled machine until Zafrina was gunned down in a failed mission and Benjamin had retired when his wife Tia announced they were having a baby, he didn't want to risk bringing the job home with him. Demetri retired, being young as he was, a few years older than them all, his body couldn't keep up with the strain.

Then it was only five… with various flowing in and out when needed or dying.

Jasper didn't know what kept him going some days, but what was it that Bella called them? Ohana, they were Ohana, a word that went deeper than family and as much as Jasper wished to leave, he knew he couldn't because it was the four of them that meant the world to him along with his sister and Angela. It had been a close call many of times for him, for leaving and yet he could never leave; no matter how many times Bella said he could if he wanted to settle down.

Angela, bless her supported whatever he wanted to do, she knew the risks and she too had her own working with the FBI. They barely saw each other but they always made time for holidays, truth of it was neither were ready to go from a full sprint to a dead stop just yet.

He shook his head sharply, bringing his focus back to the now, his eyes narrowing in on the first truck of the convoy with fury. He could remember Bella's face when she received the info about her brother, the anguish and the hatred. The bastard that took her, took her brother and even though none of the Blackout team had met any of her family, especially where they lived… he was one of them.

The popping clack of a gun had him cursing along with the fact that he was once again not focused on the mission; thankfully it was just the beginning of the warfare but those short seconds between the smock grenades being thrown and the first clack Jasper lost sight of Bella.

 _"Shit!"_ He cursed, moving forward and more men poured out of the truck. " _Little Foots AWOL, repeat Little Foot is AWOL!"_

Bella ignored the voices over the comms, her eyes trained on the fleeting back of Wo Fat as he went deeper into the forest. She knew that her team and Steve's would find him and make sure he was okay, for now she would follow the bastard who is currently wreaking havoc upon her family. She didn't pay much attention to the bastard beforehand but she wouldn't let him slip away now, not after finding out he was the reason her father was dead and her blasted psychotic mother was in hiding.

"I know…" Wo Fat began before cursing as he felt the impact of the unexpected blow. He had nearly forgotten that the Captain was unlike her brother, she's hit first and ask questions later or never.

"I will not let you hurt my family anymore you bastard." She snarled before attacking again, crying out as he dodged her swing and delivered his own into her side. Her vest protected much of her body but this; he got her where she was shot.

A snarl ripped from her lips as she jerked back, her hands going to the two knives that rested at the base of her back and pulled them free. The jagged side of her left blade pressed firmly to her forearm and she cursed herself for forgetting the brace but thankful she wore her leathered gear. She kept all her gear sharp and clean, so she knew that one false move or block the jagged edges will cut through the leather like butter and into her skin.

Wo Fat chuckled. "What is it they say? Don't bring a knife to a gunfight?"

She didn't rise to the bait and waited, her mind half focused on Wo Fat which she knew was a mistake but she needed to know that Steve was okay and they were still close to the road enough that she'd be able to hear their call.

"That may be true but I'll be the one walking away at the end of the fight." She groused back, shifting from one foot to the other. "Steve has no idea of Shelburne but if you want, I'll gladly give it to you… I'll tell you _all of it_ before I kill you after all, I know who killed my father and you have yet to find out who killed your mother _."_

* * *

 **Author Note: *grins* Bella is a BAMF! Seriously, Wo Fat is in trouble!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Eleven**

The fire that burned behind Wo Fat's eyes at her taunt and as he struck out caused Bella to smirk inside. She knew that the information would send him over edge; she had Peter dig and dig until he found what she was looking for. It took him a good month to get everything and then Bella had left to Japan in a rage to confront her bitch of a mother. Who leaves and abandons their children and never see them again? Oh, she hated the woman who bore her more than the man who planned her father's death.

A sharp hiss escaped her lips as she felt the bullet hit her right side, the crack of a bone and she knew instantly it's her collarbone that gave under the close range shot. Thank the lords that everyone in her team were anal about their protective gear or she'd lose all function of her arm.

"Shelburne isn't a what but a whom." She chuckled darkly as they circled, kicking or slashing out with their chosen weapons. She watched as something the akin to confusion flickered across the man's face. "Oh yes, think back Wo Fat, when you were a babe."

A hazy image of hazel eyes flickered across his vision bringing him a sense of love and warmth, it was a memory he had shoved to the deepest parts of his mind and now… now he was looking at the mirror image of his adopted mother's youthful face. He staggered back, just missing the blade slashing at his throat and his eyes locked onto the feral snarl of the woman before him.

"Doris Swan, or back then she was Doris Leighburn aka Shelburne of the CIA. My birth giver was a little over her head then no? Yeah, the woman who raised you and loved you killed your birth mother, but it was your father who she was aiming for." Bella snarled before moving, her legs and arm twisting as she dove for the asshole and when they landed, her arm screaming at her she drove the blade into Wo Fats skull.

She laid there breathing harshly as the adrenaline began to wear off and the pain began to burn white hot, tinting her vision white. She just laid there in the mud with her arm haphazardly still wrapped around the assholes neck, her knife buried to the hilt in his skull, it was satisfying to get revenge for her father.

"Little Foot?" She heard her name being called and knew it was Garrett; it was hard to miss his deep northern accent.

"Gare?" She called back, a rasp really. "I need help."

The sky above her turned dark and she found herself staring into the dark grey eyes of her friend, a smile tugged at her lips as she caught the familiar blackout tattoo under his right eye. Garrett though was not happy; his eyes scanned the scene quickly before hoisting up the dead body and yanked out Clarice from the skull of her victim and sheathed it in his own missing blade spot before hauling up Bella.

"How badly are you hurt?" He asked gruffly.

"Can I borrow your gun?" She asked before smirking as he handed her own that was left discarded at the roadside and turned it towards Wo Fat, smirking as she shot him in the ass like she sort of promised.

Garrett stared and then snorted. "Really? Now how badly are you hurt?"

Bella grimaced at the tone and the pain. "Uh, it's manageable. I can deal with it until we get somewhere safe, did you find SEAL?"

"Yes, Jersey found Seal and they're on their way to pick up. Mastermind has a broken finger and three fractured ones, idiot smacked the side of a truck instead of the target and Boomer's going to have a nice scar on his chest from a knife wound." Garrett explained with a grunt as he made his way up the embankment. "I on the other hand missed out on the fight looking for you, where is your comm?"

"In my pocket I think." Bella replied instantly. "I can walk once we get to flat ground but I uh… I can't hold my gun up."

Garrett paused for a second before cursing in Russian, his scowl deepening as he picked up his pace and when they finally got to the road he came to a stop and began to look over his leader with a critical eye. He knew she had a gunshot graze just below the hem of her vest but now he could see she had a few cuts and bruises, the one on her shoulder very noticeable.

"I got shot, close range, the vest took the brunt but I have a broken collar bone… again." She reported to her friend once he took out his comm. "Keep it to yourself until we get somewhere safe and Mastermind can look it over, for now my arm like this is fine."

 _"NOMAD!"_ Both Bella and Garrett cursed up a storm as Jasper's no nonsense furious bark echoed from the comm. They quickly placed the comms back into their ears and reported in.

"Got Little Foot, she was half a click from the road. Have you reached the drop down point?" Garrett asked, his eyes scanning the tree line and began to move.

 _"Step on it Nomad, Little Foot, you got some distance to chew and not a lot of time to do it. Seal needs medical attention and preferably across the border."_ Mastermind barked, his shoulders stiff as he eyed the tree line for his team brother and sister. 

"Bro you need to calm down." Boomer replied sternly. "I'll stand guard and you deal with Seal, he needs medical."

Jasper sighed harshly and ran his uninjured hand through his hair and hopped up onto the helo and pulled out the flashlight. "Can you tell me your name Commander?"

"Steven McGarrett, I don't know the day or time." Steve replied with a frown, he had been rescued by familiar faces of his team, Joe and Team 9 but he didn't know the Soldier before him or the one that was called Boomer.

Something niggled at the back of his brain though as he leant against Chin's legs, he had heard those names before: Little Foot, Nomad, Boomer and Mastermind. Steve knew there were names missing and why the fact that everyone was calling Chin Happy Turtle, Danny Jersey and him Seal.

"He found her? Is she hurt?" Danny asked loudly and that was another thing Steve wanted to know about, he knew his partner and he knew when Danny was nervous or worried and he was both and pissed off. He had expected to receive a rant from his best-friend but instead he was calm and half in the conversation.

Jasper nodded as he prodded and wrapped Steve's injuries quickly. He'd have to do it later with the help of Peter until they got back to Oahu where his sister could patch them up. "They're on their way back, she was hurt at the bunker and I don't know what else that happened when Little Foot went after that bastard."

"Wo Fat?" Steve asked and jerked as he body screamed at him when he jolted up. He could feel three sets of hands upon his person as the haze settled and disappeared, Masterminds, Danny's and Chins.

"Yes, we will..." Mastermind trailed off before snapping his head to the right and cursing. "What did you do? What is broken?"

Steve blinked and blinked and _blinked_ again as he took in the two newcomers. He didn't know the man but he knew _her,_ he'd know that face anywhere and a mix of emotions slammed into him as familiar cognac coloured eyes locked onto his. Relief was the first and main dominant emotion, he knew she was alive, he would have felt her die, he would have _known._

* * *

 **Author Note: Not many chapters left now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Bella brushed off Jasper with a complicated hand signal that meant later before wincing as she got up into the Helo and sat in front of her brother, her back against Danny's legs while Jasper sat at her side and Boomer next to him since the others took up the space, she could see Garrett in the little alcove.

"Hey Stevie." She greeted softly but loud enough that he could hear her over the thrum of the Helicopters rotors.

"Sabel." The name fell from his lips in relief before he frowned. "What are you doing here? I didn't…" he trailed off and Bella knew what he meant.

The team, all of them that knew Bella and Steve both knew that the look on her face meant a discussion was about to happen. "Steven J. McGarrett, you listen and listen well. I will always be your sister and no matter how many times you hurt me and vice versa, no matter if you say I am dead to you… I will always drop everything for you, I will _always_ come for you. You are my brother and I love you, so if I get another call that you are captured by some asshole again…" she trailed off, leaving the threat open.

"What happened to Wo Fat?" He asked after a few seconds of silence, earning a snort from somewhere behind them. Danny turned his head towards Nomad with his brows raised and just received a smothered smirk, oh this had him curious.

"You went after him didn't you?" Danny asked before squinting his eyes, he could see something was not right but he knew to leave it for now. "What did you do?"

Steve's brows rose as his sister threw his best friend a smirk and waggled her brows.

"I told you Jersey, was gonna go pop some caps in someone's ass, so I did." She shrugged before the smile turned predatory and her eyes turned hard that had many that was looking at her on edge. "I did it right after I drove Clarice right to the hilt in his skull."

No one said a word but many were surprised, Blackout wasn't. They had seen the state of their leader when they got her out of the bunker not long ago, they were worried she'd never have the use of her arms again or the ability to move at all and she worked her ass off to get strong again with a vow to kill the bastard one day.

Steve didn't say a word as he saw his sister close off, her eyes going distant and lean further back into his partner and turned her head out towards the open sky. He turned his eyes up at Danny, his mouth open and words forming only to snap it shut as Danny shakes his head with a laugh.

"No, don't. You can... you can thank me when we get back to Oahu." The Jersey native explained loudly with a smirk.

Chin smiled wide and lent forward a bit too where Steve could see and hear him. "You can thank me by being the best man at my wedding. I'm getting married."

Cheer went up around them from everyone and no one could miss the bright happy smile on the Hawaiians face. It was a light heartening topic for some and Bella snuck her hand under and squeezed Emmett's hand, the topic was always a sore spot for her.

"No, don't do it! It's a terrible idea!" Danny teased a wide grin upon his face.

"Thank you. I appreciate the support." Chin laughed, gesturing between them.

"Seriously, don't get married. Just find a woman you really hate..." Danny yelled with a wide grin, his hand falling down on Bella's shoulder causing her to hiss silently, before averting her eyes as Jasper's hawk ears pick up the sound of pain and eyes narrow in on her.

Laughter picked up around her but it was nothing to the screaming roar in her ears and the white hot agony that flared up her neck and white out her vision. It took her several long agonizing seconds to get her bearings back and thankfully no one but her two team members saw and knew of her pain.

"I was steak and pizza when I get home with a whole bottle of scotch and three days of sleep." She grit out trying to take her mind off the pain.

"Don't even talk about food Little Foot; I'm craving Rosie's…" Emmett began with a lascivious smile.

"I swear to god if the next thing out of your mouth is inappropriate McCarty then I am going to kick you off the helicopter." Jasper warned sharply.

Emmett chuckled and held up his hands. "I was sayin', I'm craving Rosie's pulled pork burgers."

 _"Can we just say that any food of any variety that doesn't come out of a silver pack or is dried would be nice? Maybe when we get home we can have a barbeque and toss in all our things, I'm dying for some good ol' mama's cheese enchiladas and tamales."_ Peter's voice drawled over Blackout's comms causing them to laugh and Jasper to scowl.

Jasper's family was a miss-mash. Rosalie was adopted into the family at 16 but still kept her last name when her parents died and his mom and dad didn't have the heart to leave her where she was, in the position she was in. Peter was born via a surrogate mother but Jasper and his mom died two weeks before Maria gave birth in a car accident. It nearly destroyed their small family from what he could remember but Maria stuck around and made sure they were okay, she too grieving for the loss of her best friend.

Maria and their father got married about ten years back, it took them a while and when all three Whitlock's and - sorry Hale - drove it into his skull that they didn't care, that mom wouldn't care for him to move on and that they loved Maria.

Garrett chuckled and cracked his neck, his whole back aching from sitting in the cramped position. "I really want some of that Jambalaya Shrimp from Kamekona's."

"What about you guys?" Bella asked acknowledging Team 9 and Five-0.

"Oh now, I can get some of that Jambalaya." Joe replied with a smile but Bella could see he wanted to frown when he cast a look down at her. Yeah, no one knew she and Blackout lived on the island. To their records they don't exist and to their army, CIA, Special Forces and every other file they have each live in different parts of the mainland.

Texas, New York, Tennessee.

But Bella and Emmett were Hawaiian bred and raised till they hit their teen years; Bella was shipped off to the mainland after the Mom Incident and Emmett's dad got a promotion. They all went to different training academies and Peter was in the Airforce Special Forces and Garrett was a Special Ops too.

"I'm with Bella on this one; I really want a proper pizza. Homemade tomato paste, motz, peperoni… I miss Jersey for the pies." Danny laughed out, smirking at Steve as he rolled his eyes. "Fruit and ham do not belong on a pizza Steven."

"Bella you have to agree with me, pineapple on pizza is perfectly acceptable." Steve was grasping at straws now and it suddenly struck her how distant she and her brother really were. They once used to share everything about each other and now… now he doesn't even know that she can't stand the tropical fruit.

Emmett's booming laughter echoed loudly over the helicopters roar. "Are you kidding, boss lady hates the fruit. It's banned from all dinners, barbeques and homes."

Steve just looked at his sister stunned as she turned her eyes downcast from his own, she used to love it. "It was an op gone wrong and I was stuck in a container of rotting pineapples for a day in the middle of a heatwave."

Many people blanched at that including Chin and Kono who was listening in. They knew the smell of the rotting fruit and shuddered about being stuck in it for a whole day in the heat.

They didn't envy her there.

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles***


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The rest of the ride back to Franks was silent and when they finally touched back down to earth Bella was pale and Steve was out. Jasper cursed up a storm as he went to move her with the help of Danny when Garrett stopped them, his mouth in a grim tight line.

"She has a broken collarbone and a bullet graze to the side." He explained slowly. "She was still bleeding when I found her. Get Peter to patch her up while you look over Seal, he needs tending to first."

The words out of Jasper's mouth the second time had raised a few brows, mainly from Frank, Gutches and Joe. It was a mix of several languages that blended into one amazing insulting curse.

"What did he say?" Kono asked Peter as the man smirked while gathering first aid supplies.

"My brother is not a happy man; he cursed the gods and questionability of her parents and birth while giving brotherly affection. No one likes it when one of us gets hurt and especially when Bella does; she did so much for us and half the time her injuries are from protecting us. This time she got hurt and didn't tell anyone but Garrett," He explained as he got up and made his way to where Bella now lay on the ground.

Kono followed him and helped while Danny and Chin were with Lori and Steve, her eyes widening and it took all her power not to blanch as she saw the purple flesh and jagged spike of bone against taut skin and bloody abdomen.

"Dammit Isabella," Peter grunted and for a second Kono thought it was his brother who spoke.

The rest of the Blackout team bar Jasper moved closer to their leader and sat down in what Kono thought were relaxed positions but she could see they were on edge, half their focus on Bella and the other on their surroundings.

"We're having a long holiday, a long fucking holiday." Bella grunted out as she clenched her hands tightly. "I'm calling in HQ and telling them that for the next few months we're BLACKOUT and unless the president's life is at stake we're doing jack shit."

"About time, we've been back to back." Emmett muttered. "Anniversary is coming up and I wanna take Rosie to Maui, can't keep giving her diamonds."

Kono raised her brows. "Dog house often?"

Peter snorted as he finished the bullet graze. "We miss a lot of our family's lives, birthdays, anniversaries; commendations and so on… thankfully none of us have kids yet."

"Every girl loves diamonds." Emmett replied simply.

"Not all." Kono and Bella replied together before smirking.

"Alright, Steve's not in pain or a risk of dying we need to make out way back to Oahu." Joe called out. "Wade and his boys are staying here and leaving a trail of their little holiday."

Bella got up with the help of Kono and groaned. "Do we have transport back or do we need to find one?"

Joe frowned for a second before sighing, they didn't have a flight back their supply drop was their way in but the plane flew back after refuelling and he couldn't hold them here without gaining more suspicion. "No, we will need a ride back."

"Alright boys, who's gonna call?" She asked and watched with a wide smile as her boys began to bicker over who called in the ride.

Kono watched this all with raised brows and chuckled silently as she watched Bella pull out a SAT phone from her vest pocket. Even when the boys lulled in arguments for a few seconds they didn't even notice that their leader had one upped them again.

 _"This better be good, waking me up at this time."_ The gruff voice exclaimed over the gritty line.

"But Alec, I missed you." Bella chuckled out in a coo.

The sigh was heard by both Bella and Kono. _"What can I do for you Ella? Some people do have day jobs or in my case a boring ass night job."_

"Are you still in Japan?" She asked slowly watching with an amused smirk as her boys come to a complete stop and pout at her. _'Should have been quicker.'_ She signed before waggling her brows.

 _"Yes, you know this. Do you have a job for me? Please tell me you have a job, I'm bored Stella and Jane is on a holiday with Felix."_ Alec asked excited, hopeful and Bella couldn't help but laugh drawing the rest of the group to her.

"The boys and I need a pickup, we're in South Korea, we need a lift home." She explained before getting to her feet and let Jasper put her arm in a sling.

 _"A pick up? SOUTH KOREA! Stella why the hell, you know what no. Tell me how many are in your party and if I should bring Shelly or Blue."_ Alec demanded and Bella smirked as she listened to the frantic movements across the line with the shattering of something.

"Slow down Alec, Jane will kill you if you break anything else. Meet us in Seoul at the military airport, give em our landing codes and lecture us then." She explained, her eyes trailing over the group. "Maybe bring Blue, we have ten overall and two of us are hurt, we might need comfort for the flight back to Hawaii. Usual price."

" _Alright then, see you in a few hours Elle."_

When the call finished Bella sighed and looked up to the others, mainly her brothers Team. "We have a ride home, thank you Frank for the use of Tangerine. We need to get to Seoul; I have a friend picking us up."

"A friend?" Her brother asked in a slight slur between Danny and Chin.

"Yes Stevie a friend, he's the baby brother of one my team members, now you just sleep and we'll be home soon." She crooned smirking wide as her brother lazily flipped her off. Her eyes turned to Jasper and cringed. "Please for the love of god make me sleep."

Jasper's brows rose high. "You usually hate it when I do it."

"Well when one has a broken collar bone nearly protruding from their flesh and have to make a bumpy ride back to Seoul, one would like to be blessedly asleep. I also want to get home." She snapped back before groaning, her arm coming up to support her dangling one. She really should have put it in a sling but dammit.

Emmett chuckled and smacked Jasper on the back. "Better do as the boss says, she's looking a little green."

He didn't even hesitate after that, there was no use in arguing nor delaying time to find out answers or to lecture his friend because god and Jasper both knew that she would change her mind if he didn't hurry his ass up. He quickly gathered the pain medication and raised his brow before jabbing her in the arm when she nodded and clenched her eyes shut.

Peter and Kono quickly steadied her as soon as the medication kicked in and Kono quickly stepped away when the other members of Blackout stepped in to take Bella off her hands, plus she would be of no use carrying the deadweight of her boss's sister.

"Well, let's get the show on the road." Joe stated clapping his hands together and jerking his head to the truck that Team 9 was already waiting in.

* * *

 **Author Note: One more chapter to go!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** The Little Things

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella? Danny, Bella, Steve.

 **Summary:** When Joe made the call he knew hell was about to be let loose, but to get Steve back Joe knew this was the only way. Here enters Isabella McGarrett and her team. Ki'ilua Re-write. The McGarrett Series

 **Author Note: I really wish I did own H50 or Twilight but I don't.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

When Bella woke up next it was to the sensation of moving.

"We'll sleeping beauty has finally awoken." A very familiar voice drawled out causing her to groan and snap her eyes open.

She knew from the view above her is that she was on the plane, thankfully and by the smell she knew that her pillow was Demetri. There is no mistaking the smell of smoke, gun oil and metal.

"Alec you bastard." She grunted out causing the brute beside her to snort.

"Don't blame him _agapiméni,_ I was already at the airport on my way home when I saw him. Thought I'd tag along and see how the crew was doing, but what a surprise I got when I stepped off the plane to greet you and see that you were hurt." Demetri replied as he helped Bella to sit up. "It also came to my surprise when Mastermind told me that you withheld the fact you were injured till you nearly _collapsed_ and actually _asked_ for pain medication."

Everyone bar Blackout watched with rapt attention as the male they were told was Demetri or well Tracker chew out Little Foot. Steve frowned and cast a look between the two with suspicion.

"Are you two together?" He asked, bringing the argument to a halt.

The horror was reflected back on both Bella's and Demetri's faces. "Oh god no, no. Not only would she kick my ass, so would my missus."

"Well I don't know about Jade… She might even join in." Bella replied, waggling her brows at Demetri only to earn a fierce scowl in return. Tracker didn't even bother to reply before getting up with a huff and depositing himself next to Kono.

Jasper snorted from his spot at the back of the plane, a book balanced in one hand while he carefully flipped the pages with his broke one. "You know she likes to rile you up D, why you take the bait is beyond me."

"No, D and I would never ever do that, even when he was single. He's more of another brother from another mother to me. D taught me all I know in combat pretty much, he and I along with our supervisor was the first to join this team." Bella explained with a wince as she tried to get comfortable in the chair.

"The codenames sound familiar." Steve uttered out slowly.

Boomer snorted. "We've worked together before, well you and I have as well as Nomad."

"Well we were there; we didn't exactly work with his team until the end where they got backed into a cavern." Garrett replied looking up over his own book.

Steve's frown deepened as he tried to think back to his past missions, missions that should never be uttered out loud again. But there was one instance when he and his team were backed in a cavern, their cover was blown and they were there for ten hours till they were able to be extracted.

 _"Looks like they sent Blackout…"_

 _"I wonder if Little Foot will be with them, I've heard she has…"_

"Blackout… BLACKOUT!" He yelled, grimacing as his ribs ached and glared at his sister. "I was fine with you joining the Marines no matter how it pissed me off, I was worried when you started doing missions but being a member of Blackout!" He hissed causing a few to snort.

"Uh brah, she's the team leader." Kono supplied watching as all colour drained from her boss's face.

If looks could kill then Bella would be six feet under, Steve was not happy but then again he never was happy with her job. Bella also knew that Blackout had a huge fanbase across the sectors, their missions well known, minus a few details of course. A cringe went through her, both from pain and from all the stories her brother would have been told about her getting hurt.

"Steve, can we please argue later when we are home. It's bad enough I'm going to get my ass chewed out by Rose, I don't need a lecture from you too baby brother." She sighed out quickly as she saw him open his mouth in an obvious sign of an oncoming lecture.

Danny chuckled. "I like her; she shot Wo Fat in the ass and gets Rambo here to shut up."

Chin and Kono shared a knowing look as they saw the way Danny looked at the Blackout Leader and were secretly betting how long it would take them to date, or even offer a date. It would be interesting of course, what with her being who she was and what she did.

"Wait home?" Steve asked once her words registered.

Emmett chuckled and cast SEAL a dimpled grin. "We live next to you, we're usually there but sometimes we're not. I think we were home for about a month till he called." He explained, tilting his head towards Joe.

"How long have you been back in Hawaii? Why were you not at Dad's funeral?" He demanded, instantly regretting it when he saw his sisters face shut down.

"I've been in Hawaii for a few years now, dad knew. We were on a mission when…" She trailed off with a grimace and turned her head away from her brother.

"We were on a mission when he as murdered and Little Foot here went all half-cocked and decided to find the bastard that ordered the hit." Peter spoke up, his voice solemn.

Jasper grimaced. "She went missing and it took us two weeks to find her, by then your father was buried and it took her months to recover."

Each member of Blackout, including Tracker wore grim expressions. Hell, as Steve looked around he could see his own team cringing and he knew then that he was the only one left out of the loop.

"I made a mistake and ended up in your _lovely_ room for those two weeks." Sabel explained blandly, never taking her eyes away from the window.

Steve blinked and then violently cringed as he realised what she had meant. She had been in his position but where he was only a few days of agony, she had it for two weeks, it made him wish that he was the one to kill Wo Fat, but then again Sabel had more right than he.

"Steve, when we get back and settled there are some very important things we must discuss, but for now can we just not think or talk about it?" Bella asked before grinning when she got a nod in return. "Good, now I'm starving and I want pizza, as soon as we land I want food. I don't care what food, as long as it's warm, not spam or covered in pineapples I'll eat it."

Danny chuckled once more. "I'll ring Kamekona when we land to bring us some of his food."

"Oh, yeah!" Garrett burst out happily. "Tell him that Nomad is with you. He'll bring out favourites and enough to feed this beast."

"Hey!" Emmett replied with mock hurt before chuckling. "It's true, I'm always hungry."

"I have a very bad feeling that my team and five-0 being together is a bad idea." Bella stated as she watched Emmett and Steve tease each other about food before turning to Danny who decided to escape from between them to the spare seat at her side.

"I don't know who is worse, those two or Kono and Electric. Maybe Mastermind, Tracker and Chin." Danny explained, pointing to the two sectors of friends, each deep in their own conversation.

Bella chuckled and waggled her brows at Jersey. "Could be us Jersey, it could be us."

* * *

 **Author Note: Well this is the end! Sorry folks!**


End file.
